The Winter Solider
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Fiona Valentine-Barnes code name; Fable. She can shift her shape. It serves a purpose. She was named Fable because she can be many things and always carry out a point. But when a Fable wishes she was in one, maybe she'd rather not learn the moral of the story. Maybe she'd rather just stop in the middle of the story.


_"What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something to say that'll blow your mind!_"

The girl heard the song say as she kicked the punching bag. She screamed as she punched it harder and faster. Staring it down like an enemy of her's.

_"Hi...I'm James, but most call me Bucky."_ Played over and over again in her mind from when she first met him.

_"Bucky! Grab his hand!"_ Her voice rang out in her head. _"Bucky- __**No!**__"_

~Flashback~

_Bucky, The Captain and her, Fiona, all were shooting the heavily armed gun men in the train. Then something happened. Bucky got sucked out of the train, he was hanging onto ripped metal. Steve reached for him, trying to take his hand._

_"Bucky! Grab his hand!" Fiona screamed. Steve reached out for his friend's hand, and Bucky reached back. Only one torn piece of metal was all it took to have him plummeting towards the ground._

_''Bucky! No!" Fiona screamed, she screamed, reaching for a person that was no longer there. Soon enough they couldn't see his form. Fiona almost jumped out the train, right then and there. But Captain America, Steve, stopped her. She stood there. Warm, tears dripping down her face. Her red and black uniform suddenly getting very warm as she got very angry. She wanted to kill Hydra. They were the leading cause of all this. Once they were off the train, they were in the jet._

_Steve glanced back at her as she tried to fix things, to make the jet go up. But she fixed something one minute, and another thing broke._

_"Fable!" He called back to her. She glanced at him. "I have to put her in the water!" He shouted. She heard Peggy over the comm._

_"Is Fable there?"_

_"Yes!" Steve said, trying to control the large aircraft._

_"Fable!'' She heard her brother call out. "Fable-" Then the comm cut. She stared at it._

_"You can turn into a bird, Fable! You can leave!" Steve told her, referring to her shape shifting ability. Fable shook her head._

_"A Captain never goes down without his ship, and I don't go down without a fight!" Fable yelled over the burning engines. Steve nodded._

_"Okay, ma'am-"_

_''Don't call me, ma'am. Cap'n. I'm not that old."_

_Steve chuckled. "I know, Fable." He said quietly. Fiona got settled in her seat, bucking the belt._

_"Put her down, Steve." Fable said. "See you in Heaven." She said. She started whispering._

_"Now I lay myself to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord-"_

_And they hit the water. "My soul to take!" She said, clutching the crucifix around her neck, the windows breaking with the force of the water._

~Flashback Over~

She remembers when she was defrosted. She screamed so loud, it broke windows. She wheezed, thrashed about and hissed at the bright lights. She went into defence form and turned into a wolf. Growling at people. But then she saw the Captain run towards her, putting his hands in front of him.

"Fiona!" She turned her head and saw Fury standing there.

"Director." Fiona said, knocking the punching bag of it's chain. _"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite." _The song finished soon after.

"I would like to see you in my office." When she got there, she saw Agent Coulson. She was the only one of the Avengers, who knew he wasn't...Dead.

"Agent Fanboy." She said to him, chuckling softly. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm never washing this suit again." He said, partly joking.

"Really? I thought you only had one." Fiona said. Coulson let out a hearty laugh with her. Fury told her to sit down and they started talking.

"The Winter Solider? You want me to kill him?" She asked.

"We know your affiliations-"

"No, you don't. I will not hunt him down I refuse to."

"Mrs-"

"I won't. I don't kill because I'm asked to. I kill because I have to. He was on the Captain's side since before the war."

"Mrs. Barnes." Fury said quietly. "You have a job."

"I will not kill my husband!" Fiona screamed. The people in the room over, on the other side of the glass stared at them. "I won't do it."

"We could get Romanoff-"

"I will make her incapable."

"Barton-"

"I'm not called Fable for nothing, Director. I serve a purpose. To shift my shape, and carry out a point."

''Which is exactly what you will do, when you put a bullet in the killer's head." Fury said. "Would you rather someone else do it? Someone who doesn't care what happens to him? Someone who wouldn't care less about tearing him apart? You could do it so easily. So carefully. Just one quick shot and-" He added but was cut off as Fable stood up. Taking the Soldier's file.

"You're helicopter awaits." Fury said. She walked out of the room, passing people as she walked. The gentle, tall woman not caring if she bumped into someone. She got to her room, quickly packing everything she had. Including her suit. She got to the helicopter and they flew to a large building. She looked around as she was dropped off, her stuff already had been moved. She realized where she was.

Stark Tower.

"I'm bunking with Iron Man!?" She practically screamed. She stared at the note she was given. "_Avengers Tower_"

"So, I helped saved the world, I didn't even get to be here." She mumbled.

"We're here." She heard. Fiona glanced up and the helicopter just landed. They were at a large building, just not Stark Tower. She praised the Lord and got out, quickly running down the stairs as other Agents guarded her. It was ridiculous. Riding in the elevator with four armed and ready to fight, black suit bound people. A woman was about to get in with her kids but Fiona looked at her.

"I'd take the next one if I were you." Fiona said as the mother nodded and hugged her children close to her. The doors closed and they got to her apartment. She unlocked the door and all her stuff was already unloaded, unpacked and placed. She saw a note

"_You can make changes if you wish.-Agent Hill"_

Fiona smiled to herself and crumpled up the note.

"There will be two Agents posted outside your door at all times." A voice behind her said. She turned around and an agent was talking.

"I'm good. I don't need-"

"Considering your job is high on the get it done list, you'll need help. You have the ability to assemble a team, if you wish." He said. Fiona nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Fiona said. Then she saw something that almost shattered her heart. A picture, on the kitchen counter, of Her, her brother, Peggy, Steve and Bucky. Nearby it, we one of her and Bucky kissing on the altar, and another was of her brother walking her down the aisle. It was a small wedding, but Fiona insisted it be in a church. She had been raised Catholic, and remained Catholic.

She didn't have sex outside of marriage, and she remained a virgin until she was married. It was perfect, in her mind. She just stared at the photos. Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom, losing her lunch and crying. She stood up, flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen. She tucked the photos in an empty drawer and closed it. Fiona tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear and sighed.

"Harden your heart, Fable. This is a war that's been started." She said to herself.


End file.
